Can You Hear Me Now?
by See Through the Mist
Summary: "You either sacrificed your will and freedom to see that absolute darkness is the only thing that can truly be real, or you die still walking in your pretend sunlight."


...Didn't think I'd do another song-fic, to be honest...

Well, anyway, this is Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead! Can you guess the characters I used?!

-RMS

* * *

Again, I found myself tracing that well-worn path down alley ways; the shadows creeping upon the walls of the buildings of this narrow way giving a chill of death and decay. Not that surprising, considering on what happens in this alley way.

My lowered head pounds in a rising headache while my chest feels like it's on fire. Yet, I shoulder through it, knowing that my health does not matter. Anything for _him_. Absolutely everything; that is what I will give to him. However, my heart clenches as though a knife is being shoved through it when I remember why I'm in this dank place anyway.

He had asked for something that I just couldn't seem to give. His disappointment in me is what lead me on this hunt.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._

_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find,_

_But maybe I won't because I left it all behind._

My brother always tells me that I was wrong about him. My brother is just being idiotic, like always. He loves me, he tells me so everyday! My brother says that I'm stuck in a horrible place, that unless I wake up, it'll never change. I never know what he rambles on and on about, why would I want this to change? I'm in love! Don't you do anything for the one you love...?

I make my way out of the first alley, padding down the cracked sidewalk to the next one; my mind muddled with the thoughts of my brother and of him. He was giving me more touches than usual. Sometimes he'd pet my head, run his fingers through my hair (which I always keep short, he once said that he hated it long), or simply place his hand upon my cheek. However, I could, _would_, never complain.

Still, I wonder why my brother says that I chose the wrong person to be with; that he's not like he appears. I scoff lightly under my breath, taking a break to cough roughly into my hand. How could I ever choose wrong? My brother's probably just jealous that he doesn't have someone to love... yeah, he's just jealous!

_Now I'm stuck with this and that'll never change,_

_Always a part of me until the very last day._

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_

_I spent my whole life choosing and I always chose wrong!_

As I pass another alley to get to my own, I see a... well, not unusual sight. Someone else with a hand in their pockets and a gun at their head. I only glanced at the scene before carrying on, and heard the bang of the gun go off with the splat of the person now on the wall. The convict won't go after me; they usually leave me alone. Does _he_ have anything to do with it? Has he been protecting me even when I'm not in his sight?! The thought makes my heart flutter and my chapped lips curl slightly.

My body has grown gaunt in such a short time, though I have no time to nourish myself. Sometimes I wonder if not for him, would I still try to live? No, I'd probably still be in that old state of mind I had... those were such horrible times, I'm much more happy like this. Yet, sometimes I get these dreams... they seem to be full of memories... but I can't even remember them ever happening. To be honest, I can't remember much before him...

I snap out of my daze when I hear a scuffle to the right, on the other side of the dingy street. Again, I only glance over from under my choppy hair and hood. I see a young(er) teen huddled by the side of another building. He looked frozen in the winter night air, and I can't help but wonder, if only for a split second, if he had anywhere to go or to sleep for the night. I stop my thoughts. I already know that if he's out here, he has no home.

I wonder if he would be able to hear me if I stopped long enough to speak.

_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_

_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

_Lowered to the ground and it's now, you see;_

_You spent your whole life taking the best of me._

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound;_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

I finally make it to the second alley entry. From here, I could walk to the meeting place blindfolded, so I raise my eyes to the sky. Even though the air is polluted, even though gray, thick clouds block out the dark sky, even though my vision is blurred by the smoke of a nearby open window, I can make out the barely there stars. They glint feebly in an attempt to draw eyes. _Stars, nothing but attention whores..._

I lower my head once again, the sight of the lights dimming as I make my way deeper into the alley way to the meeting place. I pass others like me, like him. Well... not _exactly _like him. These people, like me, were once able to believe that we live for something greater, and that God will open the gates of Heaven for us. The only thing we learned was that God favored those who lived on their knees for him.

So we changed and, instead of becoming copies of those before us, we talked and told the right people the right things. Sure, we didn't have family or our health; but we shall never again be alone, like that freezing teen who will most likely die by the end of the night- whether because of the chill of the night or the cold metal of a blade or gun. We knew what to sacrifice to live, even if we must constantly find reasons to live.

I, alone, don't have that problem. I have him. He keeps me alive.

_How low can I keep pretending to be?_

_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me._

_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees,_

_A man of many words but a man of few deeds._

I take a corner and turn right. Here is where I start to see more and more of those who think being good will earn them a spot in another life; at another shot at living. I don't even bother looking at them. I can't; I am remembered of my brother and how he looks like these people. _Utterly pathetic. All of them._

They're nothing but hypocrites anyway. They hold just faith in this one thing, and yet this walkway has no hope. They are cold and shivering, and again, I know that soon, even if it is not this night, they will perish. They shall fall asleep for one last time, the concrete beneath them their bed.

They believe themselves holy men and women. They are not. Sure, they glance at me with pity and sympathy; but they live with the shame of the times when they did nothing and that is why they are here now. They all walked away when someone then reached out a hand, and now they are the ones doing the reaching.

_Pathetic wastes of space. He was right- **is** right. Always. How could I ever doubt him?_

_Walking these streets, so absent of hope;_

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home._

_Lend him a hand then we're walking the way._

_Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame._

I finally make it to the meeting place. I am the first there; that is not unusual. Though I am never armed, they always make sure. They also always make sure to keep me waiting for another few minutes. I am used to it and peek around, gazing at the familiar walls from under my lowered lashes. The people I am waiting for are definitely more like him. I am the people outside, while he is the people inside.

There is an overhang here, and so all light is completely blocked out. Those feeble stars from before cannot be seen at all here. _Good, they didn't deserve it. Those whores don't deserve the attention they always get. What about the sun?_

I surprise myself. It has been such a long time since I've seen the sun. What color was it again...? I give myself an inward shake of the head. The last time I started to think thoughts such as these, he became disappointed in me. If it meant keeping him, I'd become a vampire; living in nothing but darkness. Not that it mattered anyway, as the world was always shrouded in darkness. Those who thought otherwise were... disposed of, and quickly.

You either sacrificed your will and freedom to see that absolute darkness is the only thing that can truly be real, or you die still walking in your pretend sunlight.

_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight,_

_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night._

_Quickly we forget sacrifice gone by;_

_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life..._

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound;_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

Finally the 'bosses', as they wished to be called, stepped forward from the darkness. My eyes stray to a flash of metal. It is not uncommon for them to be armed, but why now? I've never carried a weapon, so why would today be any different?

For once since I've started doing this (how long have I been doing this?), a chill slithers its way down my spine. I look into the ring leaders' eyes and I realize far too late the reason why those outside gave me such pitying looks of despair.

_Look into my eyes and I see..._

_What do I see? Nothing at all!_

_Take another look around me..._

_What do I see? Nothing at all!_

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound;_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now!_

It is when I'm bleeding out on the ground, all alone, that I realize that you _can_ see the stars from here.

_Can you hear me? Hear me now!_

* * *

Okay, to clear up confusion, characters:

Narrator: Canada

Him: England

Brother: America

Convict in alley: Russia

Victim: Lithuania

Kid: Sealand

Bosses: France, Spain, Prussia, China, Denmark

Killer: Prussia

Extra: Women that gave pitying looks: Ukraine, Taiwan, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Belgium


End file.
